When the Wonderful Days are Over
by PartnersInDenial
Summary: This is barely my second story. It's mainly surrounding Li and Sakura. ENJOY! :] [One shot fic] [Kameko]


_**When the wonderful days are over...**  
_****

**by: **Kameko-chan

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura 

Kat: Yup! So, don't sue us! We're still kids with no money!

Kameko: Lol. Agree, agree.

* * *

It was raining outside... A grown girl sat in front of a window, staring through, blankly. 

_At least the weather agrees with my mood._

The Card Captor days of her were long over; there were no cards left to capture.

_I should be happy now. I'm now the Clow Card Mistress, and the world is safe... Wait, i sound like a super hero..._

Sakura smiled at her painted reflection on the window, as if nothing was wrong.

_Then why am I feeling like this?_

A tear trickled down on her left cheek.

_I don't know..._

Suddenly the phone rang, breaking the lonesome silence that tries to engulf her whole being. "Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence," she heard herself saying that entire line, without actually knowing she was saying it. It was as if her own voice is voice-taped... Somehow. Then her ear was filled with the voice of her best friend, Tomoyo, "Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?"

_She's always there for me... I should be grateful that I have her as my best friend, she has stuck with me through tough times, and I am._

"Sakura? Are you still there?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Sakura blinked and came back to reality, as if she'd woken back from a trance. "Uh... yeah, I'm still here. Gomen."

"Really, Sakura... I should call you later, when you're back in your usual self."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be silent like that. But Tomoyo, I hope you don't mind, but I really do need to be alone.... for now."

Tomoyo frowned, even though it was only the phone that could see her do it.

"Ok... take care of yourself. Don't stress yourself from too much thinking.''

Then Tomoyo hung up. The sound of the dial tone filled Sakura's ear, as if confirming she's really alone... now... Gently, she placed the receiver back in its place. The feeling was not unusual to her now. She was quite used to it by now... After a boy who's seated behind her in her old elementary days told her something unbearable.

_I need to go back in Hong Kong. There's no reason why I should stay here. You're the Card Mistress, and we've already captured all the cards._

_Goodbye... Sakura._

Another tear was forming in her eye, but before it could flow, she wiped it away.

_No more tears... No more._

It was bright and sunny in Hong Kong.

_Unlike my mood, why am I feeling like this, I should be happy._

He turned around and saw his whole family. His mom, his sisters and his...... _fiancée._

_I should be glad. **This** is where I really belong. Here, I have a family... a loving mother and sisters, and a devoted fiancée'_.

He grimaced when he mentioned the word fiancée. It was like something inside him felt it's not right, that something is missing... He looked at himself.

_I've grown; I've matured, yet... I failed to forget her._

He was wearing a green t-shirt. It was nothing unusual, since his favorite color is green, but something else is associated with green.

_Sakura... the shade of green of her eyes was the most beautiful shade of green I ever saw. It was as if, it was made for... me..._

He shook his head and smiled at her mother, who looked back at him, but didn't smile. She was worried.

_She knows who I was thinking of just now. She's the greatest woman that ever lived in this world, and second is.._

"Mother?" He said. Then her mother looked at him again, now, with full understanding. But before he could even start, her mother butted in. "I know son. You need to go back. I shouldn't have held you here for 10 yrs. You're already 20 years old, and you've grown so big. You've matured, and I know what you think is for the best. I wish you happiness... Go back where your heart is." She smiled. He suddenly felt like crying, for joy, and for the sadness of the thought of his leaving. "How about Meiling?" He asked.

"Don't worry about her, She already knows that you don't love her the way she want you to."

"Thank you mother!"

Then he hugged his mother for one last time...

_I love you mother._

Back in Japan...

_This house is so lonesome, without Onii-chan... and Father..._

She remembered the day when her brother met someone he loved and married her... And her father, he's gone...

_At least I got Kero-chan._

But for now Kero-chan can't help, for he was in deep sleep. Then suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts. Just before she opened it, she sensed something familiar... frighteningly familiar. Then the door swung open. A handsome young man, stood before her. A pair of unchanging amber-brown eyes, stared down at her. "Syaoran...," she whispered. But before she could say anything else, he scooped her up and kissed her tenderly, the way he kissed her in her dreams... "Aishiteru... Sakura," she heard him whisper when the kiss was over. Then, Syaoran knelt on the floor on one knee, and looked up to her. He brought out a ring out of his pocket and popped a question, "Will you marry me?" Sakura was surprised, and most of all, joyful. The rightful man has finally come to her door, and she believed they can live happily. "Aishiteru..... Syaoran," was all she could say, but the two of them understood it perfectly,

**_That they belonged with each other. _**

* * *

Kameko: I hope you enjoyed it! ;P A friend of mines read **_Meiling's Song_** and said it didn't have enough "romance". Well, THERE YOU HAVE IT KIWI! 

Kat: 0.o Who in the bloody hells is Kiwi???!?!

Kameko whispers to Kat something...

Kat: OH!!! HER! Anyways, this maybe Kameko's fanfic, but I have her permission and a right to say: _R & R_!!!! :]


End file.
